Toxzon
Toxzon is one of Max Steel's enemies. He was once a man named Tytus Octavius Xander. He is a mutant that plans to contaminate the world with his toxins. He has little creatures called Goopaniods. He can also use his toxins to turn human into toxic zombies. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. History He was a man named Tytus Octavius Xander. He worked as a Bio-Geneticist in THI (Trans Human Industries). He was supposed to make a cure for all existing toxins, but instead he created a new toxin that could turn people into toxic zombies. But then when Max Steel wanted to defeat Tytus, but they threw his pet fish (which is not a real goldfish), Fishy, and then he went into the toxin where he fell. He rescued Fishy, but he was mutated into a toxin mutant known as Toxzon. Appearances in Episodes Cleaning House He was fired by the new CEO of THI, Molly McGrath, because he was supposed to make a cure for toxins, but made a new toxin that was more dangerous than any other toxin existing in the world. He swore revenge on THI. He went inside his lab and released a toxin gas on THI and turned them into zombies as his revenge. Max Steel came into his lab and tried to stop him, but Fishy fell on the toxin, so he went inside the toxin to rescue Fishy. He rescued him, but he didn't saved himself. While in the toxin, he turned into a toxic mutant known as Toxzon and blamed his mutation on Max. He was fighting with Max Steel, but then he was defeated. When they found the cure for the zombified people of THI, Toxzon escaped to the city's sewer with Fishy. Toxzon and Fishy were in the sewer, swearing for revenge on the world. C.Y.TR.O Attacks! He was controlling C.Y.T.R.O, Berto's new robot, to steal a Tox-bomb from N-Tek as his new plan. He later had his Tox-bomb, but then Max Steel and Berto came to stop him. Toxzon turned on the Tox-bomb, but he was stopped by Max Steel and C.YT.R.O, who was now under Berto's control. He was defeated by the Turbo Blaster and the Tox-bomb was disactivated. He was going to escape again, but he was caught by N-Tek and he was put to prison and later in some point, he was by N-Tek neutralized. Supermania Toxzon escapes from prison and he absorbs a new toxin. He plans on contaminating Copper Canyon's water supply by spreading his toxin in the sky and causing an acid rain. He makes one of his Goopaniods and Max Steel wanted to neutralize Toxzon, but they failed, except, Steel, who explained to Max that he neutralized Toxzon and then the sky was back to normal. He escaped and it is unknown where he went, but possibly, he went to the sewer. Appearances in Bonus Clips Last Requests Max Steel is fighting with Toxzon, but then they were arguing and Toxzon wanted them to defeat him and to get it together. He was later defeated when Max and Steel got together as friends. Something Wicked He makes a cameo when Steel informs Max that there is a villain coming to attack them, but it was Max's teacher. Appearances in Other places There are toys of Toxzon like the big action figures and the Turbo Battlers. There is also a constructable of him that you can print out from the Max Steel Official website. Appearance, Abilities, and Weaknesses He has a big suit with hoses connected to it, a helmet, a line of toxins on his head, forming a mahawk, and barrels on his back that contain toxins. He is a 33 years-old man. He is mad because he talks with a fake Goldfish and thinks it talks back to him. Abilities *He can absorb any toxin *Can use his main toxin to turn people into toxic zombies *Can make toxic claws with his toxins *Can create toxic creatures known as Goopaniods *He can make a wave with his toxins and fly in the sky *Can turn back to normal when he is neutralized (as seen in Supermania) Weaknesses *Neutralized by someone *If Fishy is hurt or in danger Interests *Defeating Max Steel * Contaminate the world *Being with Fishy Transformations Gallery Videos Trivia * He is more different than the other Toxzon from the old Max Steel. * He has a pet Goldfish that is a chip with the cover of a Goldfish. * As mentioned in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, he used to work at N-Tek and then he was fired and went to Trans Human Industries and he was fired again. * He was named Toxzon by Max Steel, while in the old one, he named himself Toxzon. * It could be possible that he and Miles Dredd will team up in Season 1 or Season 2, and possibly also with the Elementors and also Extroyer possibly. * It is unknown when he turned into a mad man. Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Monster Category:N-Tek agent Category:Worker of THI Category:Male Category:N-Tek prisoner Category:Toxic Creature Category:Toxzon Category:Smart